The polymeric salicylamide compound of Formula I:
and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof are useful, for example, as pharmaceutical agents for inhibiting angiogenesis (see, WO 2005/123660). Given the importance of the compound of Formula I and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof as pharmaceutical agents, effective synthetic methods for preparing the compound and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts is of great import. This invention is directed to this, as well as other, important ends.